1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly to the structure and functionality of the wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, nonmetallic materials are commonly applied to the outer cases of wireless base stations for receiving antennas. Those wireless base stations are advantageous to the penetration of the wireless signals generated by the antennas. However, overheating problems may arise because of the lack of thermal conduction of the nonmetallic materials used in the wireless base stations. In general, the antennas of those are usually arranged on a same plane, so that a large area of that plane will be occupied. Moreover, the antennas are not arranged by their types, resulting in inefficiency of signal transmission/reception performance.